


Halte Bus

by anonymoz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drug Addiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Time Loop
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymoz/pseuds/anonymoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halte bus yang kini tidak hanya sekadar objek, halte bus yang kini menjadi lebih dari sebuah istilah linguistik. Saat menunggu, saat merantau, saat itulah mereka mengerti makna apa yang ada di balik halte bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket bukan milik kami, melainkan Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diambil dari karya yang sedemikian absurd.

Halte bus bukan lagi menjadi sekadar halte bus bagi mereka yang memiliki kenangan di sana. Tidak harus kenangan indah, bahkan kenangan akan perpisahan pun bisa menjadikan suatu tempat yang seharusnya merupakan istilah dari dua kata memiliki makna lebih. Halte bus kini bukan lagi menjadi tempat untuk menunggu angkutan umum yang akan lewat kapan saja, halte bus juga dapat menjadi tempat untuk menunggu sesuatu yang lain.

Menunggu janji yang mulai terkikis syahdunya, menunggu sosok yang bahkan gambar helai rambutnya mulai lenyap dari pandangan, dan… menunggu harapan.

Harapan akan janji yang dibawa oleh satu sosok.

Tepat pada sebuah malam dingin bulan Oktober sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dua orang pemuda berhadap-hadapan di halte ini dengan tangan berkacak pinggang dan bola basket dalam genggaman. Senyum arogan saling melempar sapa dengan mengabaikan angin dingin yang menggetarkan tulang.

Daiki Aomine dan Taiga Kagami.

Sejak pertama kali mereka mengenal dan bertemu, salah satu di antara mereka ditakdirkan menjadi perantau dan penunggu.

Hanya masalah waktu saja, sampai keduanya bertemu kembali.


	2. Satu: Dia Pulang

Ketika peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir bergaung di telinganya, dia hanya bisa mendesah. Aomine lelah, namun yang muncul di wajahnya adalah seringai gembira. Banyak alasannya dan bukan dia saja yang tahu; seluruh khalayak ramai juga.

Kemenangan ini, yang hampir sepenuhnya ada berkat dia, membawa tim naik satu tingkat di klasemen. Kemenangan tim asal Los Angeles pada musim ini terasa begitu pasti dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia akan mengangkat trofi. Ini bisa berarti banyak hal, entah itu sponsor yang kian banyak (bagi tim atau bagi dirinya sendiri? Aomine tidak peduli.) atau perasaan jumawa yang membawa suatu tim pada kemalasan. Skor sebanyak itu, dan dia menyumbang sekian puluh poin di antaranya. Hal ini membawanya pada nostalgia semasa SMP dan SMA, tapi tidak juga. Permainan basket semasa sekolah terasa lebih sederhana.

Semua orang mengelu-elukan namanya. Aomine tertawa dalam hati, orang-orang kulit putih itu tidak pernah mengucapkan namanya dengan benar; tetapi semua kejayaan dan apapun ini membuatnya senang. “ _Aomine juara! Aomine memang yang paling hebat!”_ Rekan setim memeluknya, seisi stadion mengelu-elukan namanya.

Dia memang pergi ke Amerika untuk menang. Tetapi selama ini, apa yang ia nantikan belum juga muncul. Panggilan untuk kembali ke kampung halaman, atau setidaknya tawaran untuk mengiklankan salah satu produk di sana, sama sekali belum muncul. Dunia mengenalnya sebagai “bocah ajaib dari Jepang”, Jepang mengenalnya sebagai “Lulusan _Generation of Miracle_ yang sukses di Amerika”. Berbeda jauh, namun ia realistis; popularitas basket di Jepang masih belum mengalahkan _baseball_.

Hingga pada suatu hari, Aomine menerima telepon dari pelatih tim nasional Jepang. Tawaran menjadi pemain tim nasional untuk membela negaranya.

Jawaban Aomine sudah jelas: “TENTU SAJA!”

Setelah satu dekade dia merajai dunia basket Amerika, Aomine Daiki akan pulang.

Si bocah hitam arogan itu pulang.

.

Sekali lagi, halte bus kembali menyanyikan lagu penantiannya. Seorang bocah berambut merah, satu bocah berambut biru. Amerika telah menjadi bagian dari hidup keduanya dan…

Begitulah, sampai takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih atas komen dan kudos yang diberikan untuk fanfic ini! :) Sekadar info, fanfic "Halte Bus" (diusahakan) update seminggu sekali antara hari Sabtu/Minggu. Mohon nantikan dan—sekali lagi—terima kasih atas dukungan kalian! :D


End file.
